Always Alone
by PerfectSoldierGirl
Summary: Serenity is now alone and has been for centuries until a certain braided pilot finds her. HeeroSerenity.
1. Intro

Ok, here it goes! This is my first so be kind! But I do like constructive critisim. I own nothing but the plot and that stuff!!! And even if you did decide to sue me all you'd get is four, pathetic, dollars, a dog a cat and a goat, and a whole lotta books nobody but me is interested in. But you can't anyway because I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! thankyou.   
  
Rshhhhh, flp, flp, flp. The sound of rushing wings echos and a voice as cold and lifeless as a statue's  
  
gaze calls out into the darkness. . . " I shall always be alone. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!. . . Ow!. . .Crap! " A young man seeming to be about the age of sixteen years walked or tripped through an overgrown path." I swear if I don't find that stupid car I am gonna track that man down! It figures, the only part of this kind is in an old, broken down car in the middle of a freakin' forest! Shinigami has a real great sense of humor." He muttered to himself as he stumbled through a small thicket of brush. " Ow, shit! "He growled as a branch caught his long, brown, braid causeing him to stumble. " Oh, I'm sure that if the guys were here right now they would be laughing their damn asses off! Well except Heero and Trowa. . . But Wu-man would have a good time with it. " He looked sad for a moment but finaly succeeded in untangling his hair from its captor.  
  
He continued fighting his way through the bushes and trees while curseing every deity known to man. Unfortunatly he didn't see the stray root that was in his path. "Ahhh!" He yelled as he rolled down the small, rocky hill. "Grrrrr. My luck really sucks. . ." He looked up to find a strange, silver-white, rose in his face, it scent faintly like a sweet perfume. He shifted his cobalt gaze from the floral jewel to the small glade into which he had fallen. " What the hell?. . ." The entire glade was completely covered in the flowers, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever beheld. The morning mist still lingered in this place, and it covered the flowers like tiny diamonds, turning the glade itself into a work of art. It could not be that of Earth but of Heaven.  
  
He stared around him in wonder but that was soon shattered as the familiar feeling of being watched washed over him like an ocean wave dureing a storm. He searched around him with his eagle sharp eyes and found nothing but the roses. . . And a lock of silver-white hair comeing from behind a tree. He waded through the flowers, winceing as their thorns mercelessly stabbed his legs. He breifly wondered as to why he was doing this but a sudden feeling of urgence assailed him and all of his senses went numb to all other feelings. He darted around the tree and found, standing in the mist, a goddess. He stared at her and committed every detail to memory.  
  
She was not tall at all, he guessed her only to be around 5', but she gave the strong, intimidateing, impression of unfathomable power. Her hair fell strait to her ankles in silver-white, lengths of liveing silk, except for a small amount that crowned her head in a single braid that glimmered with the many, tiny diamonds arrayed upon it. Her skin was the whitest of ivory and her lips were the very epiphany of a blushing pink rose in its prime. She wore a long cloake of blinding white that fastened, in the middle, by a beautifuly crafted silver and diamond broach. Underneath it she wore armor that fit her form perfectly and seemed to be made by nothing but the purest of silver. It was decorated with diamonds and ivory and that of runes he could not read. On her left hip, hanging from her belt, was a splended sword, strapped to her back was a magnificent bow and a full quiver of silver arrows, and in her left hand she grasped a crystal staff with an eight-pointed star sparkeling from its peak. One just as beautiful graced her brow. But even with all of her beauty, it was her eyes that struck him the most. They were so pale a blue that they could be perceived as silver and were as intense as a flame against her coloring, or lack there of. But her eyes were cold and dead with a deep, deep sorrow hideing within their crystaline depths.  
  
The man closed his eyes breifly from their sorrow, only to find, when he reopened them, that she was gone. He laughed lightly to himself and shook his head, imediatly putting the vision off as his over active imageination coupled with the effects of the half-frozen mist. To think, he almost started to beleive he was seeing the silhouettes of two, large, wings!   
  
He made his way back through the flowers and started up the hill while, as usual, he cursed enough to make a sailor blush. He reached the top of the hill and found himself stareing into two silver-blue eyes. "Ahh!" He yelped as he fell on his butt. For a moment he thought her to be the goddess, for her features were identical to that of the mist, vision. But, no. Her hair was indeed silver-white but it dirty and fell in tangles to her ankles, and there was no sign of a diamond studded braid upon her head. Her skin and lips were dirty and scratched but their color was obvious. She wore no armor or weaponry but a blue T-shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. Hanging from her shoulders was a long length of dirty mateirial that was tied, in the middle, by a knot and might have been, at one time, white. But what had given him the idea in the first place was her eyes, they were exactly the same, great limpid pools of silver and sorrow. She seemed to be around his age but her eyes told of many more years, in other words he had no idea as to her actual age. As he looked upon her he decided that she was, or could be, beautiful, and that she was in a state of terrible pain and lonelyness. ' Well, I can't just leave her can I?. . .' he thought. " Hey there! " he exclaimed, makeing her jump slightly. He reached out and took her hand, pulling them both up. " Duo Maxwell, pleased to meet ya! " He said energetically. She looked up at him and something kindled in her cold eyes at his face cracking grin. " So, do you have somewhere to go? You know a house or something?" He asked as politely as possible and watched as her eyes turned, one more, into ice as her sorrow grew. " No. " Her whispered answer barely reached his ears but the sound of bells filled his mind. "Well then, I just can't leave a gorgeous girl like you in the middle of the woods, now can I? Would you like to come stay with me?" She stared up at him for a moment due to shock then the ice melted and a small smile came to life upon her lips. "Yes. " She said in beautiful ringing tones. "Good! Maybe with you at home things won't be so damn boreing!" She laughed at his remark, a sound not unlike rain upon silver.  
  
They walked through the woods in companiable silence until Duo stopped her. " Oh wait!, I never got your name!" He said. She looked up at him, still smileing.   
  
  
  
"My name is Serenity. Serenity Cosmos."  
  
Thanks for readin' PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ * PerfectSoldgierGirl 


	2. What!

Alright here we go! I have NO idea where this fic is going ( It was one of those infamous flashes of inspiration. ) so bear with me here. I am going to try and make this story as long as I can bear. I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now that that is said on with the show. . .story. . .thing.  
  
OH, YEAH!!!!!!!!! Before I go on I would like to say this. . .Since Christmas is comeing my list is as follows.:  
  
  
  
#1. Heero Yuy ( Whoops! Got drool on the keyboard. . .)  
  
#2. Legolas (Yeah, baby, yeah!)  
  
#3. Sesshomaru (Wooooohoooo!)  
  
#4. Any other hott guy that can kick some major butt! ^_^   
  
So if anyone knows Santa please give him these wishes! ONWARD!  
  
Oh yes, and this is to all my wonderful reveiwers, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Always Alone.  
  
By, PerfectSoldierGirl.  
  
. . . .= Flashback  
  
. . . .= Flashforward  
  
". . . ."= Speaking  
  
'. . . .'= Thoughts  
  
*. . . .*= Sounds   
  
( A.N.)= Author's Note  
  
Chapter 1: What?!. . .  
  
"Sere! ( A.N. For those who don't know its pronounced ' Seree '. ). . .Sere!, Time to get up! Sere, your gonna be late!. . . .SERE!!!!!!!!"   
  
Duo Maxwell, ex-pilot of the gundam DeathSythe Hell, screamed and pounded on a door hard enough to wake the dead. . . unfortunately it wasn't the dead he was trying to wake. He sighed heavily and walked through the door. The room was small but not tiny. The walls were painted dark blue with little silver stars spattered over them.There was a window with black curtains and in the sill was a window box where some white roses grew.And finaly there was a bed beside the window. In the middle of the queen sized bed there was a tangled mass of silver-white hair contained by a cacoon of black comforter.The sheets and some of the pillows were, of course, thrown in different directions about the room.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes and poked the mass. . .nothing. "Sere. . .Sere!" he watched with a sweatdrop as she simply rolled over and stuffed a pillow over her head. It had to be done. He backed up a few spaces and took a deep breath. . ."SERE! SOMEONE TOOK ALL THE FOOD!!!!" He screamed loud enough that the people liveing above them yelled and stamped the floor. . .(A.N. Or would the correct term be ceiling?) "WHAT?!" In a Silver-white and black blurr, She was up and out the door.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes again and walked out the door and into the kitchen to find a very angrey female glareing at him.' Geeze, she's almost as bad as Heero!' He thought for a moment.   
  
" Hey, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?. . ."  
  
" Have you been in the fridg this morning?"  
  
" No. . ."  
  
" How about the cabinets?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"The pantry?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Mmmmhmmm. Hey Duo?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
" NO ONE HAS TAKEN THE FOOD!!!! "  
  
Duo blanched suddenly and doged a can of corn. . . and a loaf of bread. . . and a box of cereal. . . and every other thing the enraged woman could get her hands on. . . or reach. " I'LL KILL YOU DUO!!!" She screamed and abandoned the cabinets to go after him herself.   
  
He squeaked and took off, haveing to vault the couch on the way. ' Damn, its like Heero and Wufei in one with a serious case of PMS. . .SCARY!!!' He thought as he ducked in time to avoid a vase that was flying at his head with deadly aim.  
  
This continued for several minutes before it was over, and they fell laughing into the kitchen chairs for breakfast, which was one of the thrown boxes of cereal and a jug of milk that had landed on the couch. "Um. . .Sere, you do realize you only have about 54 minutes to get ready and get to work, right?" He asked and watched as it slowly donned upon her. "Holy shit!" With that she took off to her room and Duo caught the sound of a room being torn to peices. He sighed and looked up as she came running out to stand in front of him. "Alright, how does this look?" She asked, spreading her arms and turning. She wore a pair of black slacks and black stilletto heeled boots with a loose fitting, white, button-up dress shirt ( A.N. Sorrda what Heero wears sometimes in the manga.), that sported the badge that announced her to be with the Preventers.Her hair hung, loose, to her ankles. He walked up behind her and grabbed the brush that was still in her hand and smoothed out all of the knots before braiding it, pulling out his own,black, hair thing, to secure it.  
  
She turned back to him."So. . .?" He brushed a hand through her bangs and smiled. "You look beautiful." She beamed up at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before turning toward the door. "Bye Duo, I'll be back soon, love you." She said, slamming the door.  
  
He laughed to himself quietly, moveing around the room and picking up the things she had thrown at him. He had been right it was definately a lot less boreing around here.  
  
It had been three years since he had brought her here, three wonderful years. At first she had been wary of him, like a wild animal in a cage, but slowly but surely she had warmed up to him and he got to know her as well as he knew himself, things like: Her enormous appetite, Her love of romantic war storys, of music and poetry. And even more the intimate details that made up her soul.Like her ideals of peace and war, her love of life but at the same time her emense understanding of the meaning and need of death and warfare. He knew her well enough to know that on the outside she seemed to be a normal, bubbly, happy girl.But on the inside, where her true self lies, she was extremely wise beyond her age and had a strength and pureity that amazed him.   
  
But he also knew of her dark side.  
  
Serenity, he had found, had a terrrible temper when pushed over the edge and could be sadistic and stoic at times. She was not like this often but when she was, everybody who knew her well enough could tell. Even her usualy limpid, silvery-blue eyes would grow dark, a dark sapphire that were void of anything but anger and sorrow.  
  
He thanked Shinigami that she usualy prefered to be alone at these times. He figured this had all come from her past but he chose to overlook it and focus on the, kind, generous, girl that he loved so much.  
  
Yes, at first he had wanted to date her, to love her that way. She must have sensed or in some way felt his feelings for her because she had approached him about it and told him bluntly, but gently, that she was not interested in him in that way. At first he had embarressed and sad then he was angrey with her but after awhile he finaly realized that she, with her infinate kindness, had saved him from heartbeak with the hard truth. It had hurt, it had hurt alot, but the truth cut clean, whereas lies festered, and he had healed without any scars on his heart.  
  
They became closer after that first year of confusion and chaos. To Duo, she was his precious little sister, to be coveted in everyway possible.To Serenity, he was her protective brother whom she loved more than anything.  
  
Duo sighed and sat down on his bed and smiled softly to himself.She was his family, all he had left,a sudden thought made him look at his bedside table. On it were only a few things. A lamp, a phone, and two pictures in frames.There was a silver frame that was decorated like vines curling up it with milky roses made from moonstone accenting it, Sere had gotten it for him for his birthday. At first it had seemed to be an odd gift seeing as he didn't own many pictures, none of which were fit for this expensive work of art. But Sere had said that she was sure that he had something to do with it and that it was something she just HAD to get him.  
  
So that night he had gone through all of his pictures and found one, one he had forgotten all about.  
  
It was from the time last year when they had spent a week camping at a local lake.   
  
He had gotten up in the middle of the night, due to the splashing he heard in the nearby waters, and had found her tent empty. He grinned and grabbed his camera, knowing how much she hated haveing her picture taken. (A.N. I hate it to!!!! -_-;) He had hidden in the bushes and burst out, takeing the picture. Oh, she had chased him for hours for that one.  
  
But when he received the picture he was amazed.  
  
She was standing in the water up to her knees, looking up at the full, silvery moon, with a wistful but peaceful look. Her eyes had become even more limpid and silver and her skin an even whiter ivory, which was obvious since she only wore her black bikini with her white wrap tied around her hips. The moonlight caressed her like a doting lover while her hair either blew lazily about her with the light breeze or fell into the water, mergeing with the moonlight, makeing her look like a being, a deity, of moonlight.  
  
He had had the picture enlarged and cleaned up. (A.N. You know, like takeing away red eye, that stuff.) before putting it in the frame. It was truely a thing of beauty.  
  
He looked at it now and smiled but it disapeared when he looked at the other picture. It was set in a polished wooden frame with a cross carved at the top. He picked it up gingerly and stared at it with a combination of old happiness and current sorrow.   
  
It was a picture of him and four other young men. He smiled again as he remembered each one.  
  
On the far left stood an angelic looking man with platinum blond hair and sky blue eyes that reflected all that was good. His name was Quatre Reberba Winner and he was the ex-pilot of the gundam Sandrock. ' And he's probably still got enough money to buy all the colonies and the Earth combined." Duo thought with amusement.  
  
Next to Quatre stood the tallest in the group, the stoic ex-pilot of HeavyArms. He had aristocratic features that looked almost european with redish-brown hair that defied gravity by hideing his left eye. His only visible eye was vivid in its emerald coloring and very beautiful. He was Trowa Barton, or at least that is what they all called him, for he had lost his memory and could nolonger remember his name or origins.  
  
On Trowa's right was a feirce looking chinese man, with his raven black hair pulled into a painful looking ponytail. He was the proud ex-pilot of Shenlong, Wufei Chang. Duo couldn't help but grin at his former comrad whom he had always annoyed.  
  
And then,standing next to himself, was none other than Heero Yuy. His one time best freind, though Heero would never admit to it, glared, as usual, at the camera with no emotion at all. Duo frowned, he wished he could have helped Heero more.But, unfortunately, he had disapeared as soon as they were let loose from their duties and his gundam Wing Zero was taken care of, and everyone knew that if Heero did not want to be found Heero would not be found.  
  
Duo sighed and set down the pictures, he had a new life now and it was time to forget about his past. Suddenly the phone rang and he rushed over to get it. . .  
  
Life sucks.  
  
Heero resisted the urge to sigh aloud. He knew that if he alowed himself that, that he would break down and scream.   
  
His partner had been killed in an explosion a week ago, Heero really hadn't cared, he had never liked him anyway. But apparently everybody else thought he was deep in greiveing and kept sending him things like flowers and cards.He hated it all. No one could leave him alone!. . .Hence the screaming.  
  
He had found out today that he would soon be assigned to a new partner and something else to, but they had told him that the e-mail that was waiting on his laptop would explain it all.' Maybe its a mission.' He thought with minor excitement. It was sad that his missions were the only thing that mattered in his life.  
  
He reached his apartment and opened the door. Yet anouther thing that was so very sad. No decorations were on the walls and the furniture was dull, even the hardwood floor was bare. The apartment looked as though no one lived in it. The only personal things he had were in his room, they consisted of his clothing, his guns and ammo, and a single picture in a boreing frame.   
  
He passed into the bathroom, shed himself of his clothes (A.N. o,o * Drools*) and stepped into the shower. He allowed a small sigh to pass his lips as the hot water washed over his body and loosened his taut muscels.(A.N. Am currently standing in a puddle of drool large enough to have developed a tide.) He breifly wondered as to who his new partner would be and what he was like, but he told himself that it was of no matter and not worth his thoughts as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and opened his laptop. Sure enough, there was a e-mail from the preventers, just as promised. He opened it up and read it through once, then twice,. . .six times was enough. He blinked at the computer for a moment before one word rang through the apartment.  
  
"What?!. . . "  
  
Sere (A.N. I'm really lazy right now so i'm just going to refer to her as 'Sere'.) walked down the street toward her and Duo's apartment building. It had been a long day at work and she was very happy to see it, though she would be even happier to see the couch.  
  
She had found out that, since she was one of the best, she would be partnered with one of the best.But she was not sure if she should be happy or sad. The job included a high pay raise and the honor of working with the best the preventers had to offer, but on the other hand, she would have to move all the way to Colony L7 (A.N. Is that one of the colonies?) and the job itself would take most of her time. Not to mention the danger, but she didn't care about that. She was very worried about how Duo would take it though. A vision of Duo's beloved face came into her mind and made her smile sadly. Ever since he had saved her from her self-imposed exile three years ago, she had loved him as a brother, and would never do anything to hurt him. This would hurt.   
  
She sighed and shivered as eleven faces swam into her vision. 'NO!!! Not now!' Her mind screamed in guilty anguish and the faces faded away. She could not remember, not now, not when she was a little close to happiness.  
  
She shook her head and grabbed the door knob but she stopped when she heard something. Muffled yells and a crash. . . 'Oh, no! Why does this always happen?' She thought as she pulled her gun out of the back of her pants. She pressed against the door and counted to three beneith her breath. When she reached three she flung open the door with her gun aimed in front of her. And stopped.  
  
Duo jumped around the room, with a grin big enough to split his face, screaming something unintelligible. Sere lowered her gun with a sweatdrop big enough to drown in.  
  
Duo spotted her finaly and hopped over to envelop her in a bone crushing hug. "Duo. . .Can't. . .Breathe." She gasped out and caught her breath as he let go. " Duo, did you get into the suger again?" She asked and watched as he grinned at her again. "Sere!. . .Guess what?" She rolled her eyes "Barneys coming to town?" She spat out sarcasticly. "No!" Duo pulled a face of pure discust.Sere looked around the room and just at that moment , noticed the suitcases. . .hers were there to. "Uh, Duo do you plan on going somewhere?" She asked with a silvery eyebrow raised. He Grinned bigger, if such was possible.   
  
"Yes! Were going to New York!"   
  
Duh,duh,duuuuuuuh! The rest will be in the next chapter should you so choose to read it. PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would be SO nice of you!  
  
-PerfectSoldierGirl 


	3. Nightmares Suck!

Hello, everyone! I hope you all liked my previous chapter! I am sooooooooo sorry about this comeing out so late but, you know, it was the holidays and I have a VERY complicated family and I had absolutely NO TIME!!!!! -_-; And anyways, I want to thank all my reveiwers, without you guys I would'nt continue writeing.  
  
I don't own anything!  
  
". . . ." Speaking  
  
'. . . .' Thoughts  
  
. . . . Flashback  
  
. . . . Flashforward  
  
*. . . .* Sounds  
  
: :. . . .: : Writeing  
  
~*~. . . .~*~ Dream  
  
(A.N.) Author's Note  
  
  
  
Always Alone  
  
Chap.2: Nightmares Suck!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
"Huh?. . ." That was all she could make herself say. Duo smiled at her winningly, " Its true! I just got an e-mail from Une, she says we have orders to go to New York!" He exclaimed. She stared at him. "Direct orders from Une?. . .your sure?" She knitted her eyebrows in doubt.  
  
"Yeah i'm sure! We are supposed to go to New York and then to my old buddy Quatre's place."  
  
" What happens after we get there?"  
  
" Well, I was under the impression that we would receive further orders when all of us are there."  
  
" What others?"  
  
" My old buddies of course!"  
  
" . . . The pilots?! All of them?!"  
  
" Well, yeah. . ."  
  
" This CANNOT be good!"  
  
Duo stopped grinning and gave her an inquisitive look. " What do you mean?. . ." Sere sighed and rolled her eyes. " Hold on." She rushed off and came back with her silver laptop, opening it she found that there was indeed mail. She opened the mail and dropped her head in her hands. Duo, curious, looked over her shoulder.  
  
: : Officer Serenity Diana Cosmos,  
  
the orders given to you previously by Major Herrison are postponed   
  
until February 15. Your new orders are to go to New York City and find  
  
a place in Quatre Winner's household, after which you will wait for   
  
further orders.: :  
  
  
  
:: - Une: :  
  
"Sere, what can be so bad about it?" He asked her with drawn brows. Sere lifted her head and looked very tired. "Duo, it can't ever be good if they have to change my orders and its even worse if their in need of the Gundam pilots again." Duo thought on it and a small look of worry hung in his cobalt gaze. "You really think so?"   
  
" Yeah, there could be no doubt about it. "  
  
Duo plopped down into a chair next to Sere, who was currently biteing on her thumb nail and stareing at the table, in thought. " What do you think the problem is?" He asked tentatively." It could be a knew organization, a threat of revolution, new weapons. . . Anything really, so long as it will cause a war. " She never looked up from the table as she spoke and continued to chew her ragged nail.  
  
Duo sighed and glanced at the clock. "So what do you suppose we do?" She finaly looked up from the table.   
  
" The only thing we can do, go to New York and find out what the hell is going on."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
" That will be nintey-six dollars and fifteen cents, your on shuttle one fiftey-two on loading deck seventy-four A. Enjoy your flight, Sir. "  
  
Heero Yuy retreived his shuttle tickets from the blonde at the counter and headed toward the sign that read ' Loading dock 74-A'. He glanced at his watch and found he still had a good 45 minutes until they start loading passengers. He sat down in one of the many chairs set about the spaceport (AN. I could'nt think of what to call it. ^_^; ) and closed his eyes for a breif moment, or what he thought was a breif moment.  
  
" We will be loading shuttle fiftey-two, L2 to New York City, in five minutes."  
  
As he heard this his eyes flew open. He must have fallen asleep. ' If Duo were here he would be annoying me about loseing my touch.' He thought without amusement.   
  
He pushed his way through the crowd as fast as he could, unfortunately his pace was slowed considerably by a something, or someone, slamming into him. Without thinking, or looking, he got up off the floor and rushed to the loading dock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
`  
  
" Ah! Sere are you okay?!" Duo exclaimed, helping her up. "Yeah, i'm fine thanks. How rude!", She bristled at the memory. All she had seen was a tall, lithe body, a mop of messy, chocolate colored hair, and a breif flash of cold, prussian blue eyes as he got up and darted off. " If I could get my hands on him i'd. . . "  
  
" We are now loading shuttle fiftey-two, L2 to New York City."  
  
"Crap! Lets go! You can rant on the shuttle!" Duo yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the loading dock.   
  
They finaly took off after a small waiting period. And were soon in space heading toward Earth.  
  
Sere looked at Duo, who was peacefuly sleeping, sighed and threw a blanket over him. She turned to stare out her window and into the vastness of space. She let her head rest against the cold surface of the window as her thooughts raced.  
  
She could think of many plausible reasons for their unexpected departure, and one of those reasons seemed most likely to her, there had to be a new organization planning a revolt against the current government or developing new, more powerful, weapons. She hoped that if it were so, that it would be the former instead of the latter.   
  
A revolt could be taken care of with a reasonably low count of casualties, but if it were new weapons, no one could know how much damage could be caused by both sides.   
  
But something else bothered her as well.   
  
She had been getting a strange feeling for the past few weeks, it was a feeling she had received several times before, it was that of impending danger to all that lived. What was worse was that the feeling had grown even more intense as time passed, sometimes so intense that it caused severe pain.Like her current headache.  
  
She knew that the two things that plagued her thoughts had to go hand in hand, and the realizeation just made her head pound worse.  
  
She felt her eyelids grow heavy and welcomed the idea of sleep. But before she could totaly drift off into the land of dreams, a vision of cold prussian eyes sent a shiver down her spine. She shook off the feeling and let her eyes close, hopeing that maybe she wouldn't dream.   
  
  
  
~*~Fog. Nothing but fog for farther than she could see. " What the. . ." Her voice echoed around her, causeing her to jump. She looked down at herself and found that she was wearing armor made of silver so pure, it was almost white and when she shook her head it was obvious that her hair was nolonger in a thick braid, but was loose except a small amount that crowned her head in a thin braid. In her hands she held two items, in her left she held a crystal staff that she knew well, and in her right was a magnificent sword stained with brackish blood.This to, was something she knew well. To well.   
  
"No. . ." Her agonized whisper seemed to have an effect on the fog, makeing it slowly disappear and reveal a battlefeild.  
  
"No."   
  
All around bodys lay, half of which were human men and women who wore armor similar to hers except less splendid. Or was it the blood that covered them that took away its beauty?  
  
The other half varied from reptilian or animalistic creatures to what seemed to be almost of the human race, all of them wore black armor made of some kind of stone. Their brackish blood spilled from their mangled bodys and killed all the vegitation surrounding them.  
  
The air reeked of blood and death, makeing it hard to breathe.  
  
She tore her eyes away from the scene and instead cast them down. . .and saw a hand. She followed the hand and found the body. Eleven bodys in all lay around her, ten wore armor that shifted to specific colors and held assorted weapons. And the last one. The last one should'nt have been on a battlefeild. It was the small, broken form of a little pink haired girl wearing a red dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Serena, you need to study more! "  
  
  
  
  
  
" Odango! Your late! "  
  
  
  
" Serena! I made cookies! "  
  
  
  
" Sere, did you see that guy?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hime. . . No, I will never stop calling you that."  
  
  
  
" Serena, that is an excelent color for you!"  
  
  
  
" Koneko! Need a ride? "  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sere-Mama! "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Serena! Less sleeping more training! "  
  
  
  
" I swear Serena, you and Mina are twins! "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mommy! "  
  
"No!" She covered her ears against the voices but it did not help. "No! Please, stop! "   
  
  
  
  
  
" Serenity. . . You are, and always will be, mine. "  
  
She stopped at this voice, her eyes widening as a shadow started to cover the bodys, comeing for her.  
  
She tried to run but found that her legs seemed to be made of stone, the shadow came closer.  
  
It covered her legs and her torso, makeing her feel as though she were made of ice.  
  
  
  
The shadow reached her neck and started for her head, but suddenly it pulled away from her and started to take a shape. It took the form of a tall, raven haired, man, wearing a black cloak and when he raised his head to her she recoiled at the cruel, midnight blue, eyes and the sick curve of his lips. " Mine." He said in an oily voice as he raised a hand to her face only to have her jump back from it.   
  
" I will NEVER be yours!" She growled with an icy glare that would freeze the warmest of hearts, but her current enemy did not sport that little detail. Instead he laughed and smiled at her. " Ah, Serenity, you do amuse me so! But is it not I, who holds your chains? " He purred at her and chuckled at the look of suprise and confusion that came over her.   
  
She looked down at herself and saw that she nolonger wore the silver armor but in its stead a filmy gown that was almost translucent, her hair, she felt, was in odangos, and, worst of all, she stared at the shackles on her wrists that connected to the chains that the man, indeed, held. " No. . ." She whispered. ' Must be my word of the day.' One half of her mind thought sardonically.   
  
Her eyes shot up and surveyed her surroundings. She was not on the battlefeild anymore, though she would have prefered it if she was , but instead she stood in a lavish bedroom, decorated, disturbingly, mostly in blood red. But two things in the bedroom struck terror into her the most. One was the other set of shackles chained to the wall and the second was the large bed covered in blood red sheets and blankets. Somethings are best left from memory, but she did not bear that luxury, she remembered that bed, and what happened in it, well.  
  
" So you remember. Are they pleasent memorys, Serenity? " He laughed again only to stop short and jerk on her chains, forceing her forward. He leaned down toward her and stopped just before her lips, his breath smelling of death. " Mine. " He seemed to savor the word before comeing closer and. . .~*~  
  
"Sere!. . .Sere!? Hello, anyone in there?"  
  
Sere's eyes flew open only to be met by anouther pair, but in cobalt blue. " Duo! Uh, whats up?" She breathed out."Uh, were here."  
  
The got out of the shuttle and pushed, once more, through a crowded spaceport. Once they got outside they started for the street to call a cab. "So Sere, what were you dreamin' about? Had to be somethin' intense with the way you were twitchin' and stuff." He arched an eyebrow and had a certain gleam in his eye that she recognized. " Pervert!" She yanked harshly on his braid and smiled sadistically at his cry of pain. " No, it was a nightmare. " ' " Serenity. . .You are, and always will be, mine. " ' She suddered and pushed the mans voice from her mind.   
  
" Nightmares suck! " Sere muttered to herself  
  
" Yep! I remember one time I had this nightmare that I was being chased by a swarm of katana weilding turtles who had Wufei's face and they. . .",  
  
" Duo, just shutup."  
  
" But. . ."  
  
" Listen to the onna, Maxwell. "  
  
Oooooooooooooo, Cliffhanger! Sorry but I just can't help it! I tried to make this one a little longer and I have no idea if it is or not. ^_^; Sorry if its a little gory or angsty but I usualy listen to my Disturbed cd (I love them so much!!!) when I write and it just seems to flow. PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-PerfectSoldierGirl 


	4. Going Insane

Hello! I have sooooo many new reveiws!!! It makes me HAPPY!!!! VERY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean happy like, Heero-shows-up-on-my-doorstep-asking-me-to-marry-him-and-Sesshomaru-shows-up-for-the-same-thing-and-they-have-a-huge-fight-over-me, happy!!! ^_^ Keep me happy, because happy authors make happy readers! * Cheesey wink * ^_~   
  
Heres the height and age guide for all you info junkies.  
  
Heero Yuy: Height: 6' 0" ( A.N. I like tall guys. ^_^ ) Age:18  
  
Duo Maxwell: Height: 6' 1" Age: 18  
  
Chang Wufei: Height: 5' 8" Age: 18  
  
Trowa Barton: Height: 6' 3" Age: 19  
  
Quatre Winner: Height: 5' 9" Age: 18  
  
Serenity Diana Cosmos: Height: 5' 3" Age: Uhhhh. . . Really old but seems to be around 18. (A.N. In this story at least!)  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
". . . " Talking  
  
'. . .' Thoughts  
  
. . . Flashback  
  
. . . Flashforward  
  
*. . .* Sounds  
  
~*~. . .~*~ Dream  
  
: :. . .: : Writeing  
  
(AN) Author's Notes  
  
Always Alone, Chap.3: Going Insane  
  
" AHHHH! Wufei! Where did you come from?" Duo screamed and stared at his freind, who had apparently appeared out of nowhere.  
  
" I came to retreive you and the onna. Winner and Barton are waiting in the limo. "  
  
" What did you call me? "  
  
" Trowa's here? "  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Yes, he arrived earlier. "  
  
" Excuse me! "  
  
" Really? Wow must have been a fast flight!"  
  
" Hey! "  
  
" Don't ask stupid questions, Maxwell "  
  
" HEY!!!"  
  
Both men turned to face the enraged female. " What, onna?! " Wufei spat and watched in disgust as Duo squeaked and jumped away from her. Little did he know that the braided one was being the smarter one.  
  
Sere stepped up to the oriental annoyance and stared him in the eye. " What the HELL did you just call me!?" She screamed in pure anger, her eyes gaining that dark saphirre color that scared Duo half to death. "Uh. . .Hey, uh, Wu-man? You might just want to back off on this one. . ." Duo muttered to his former comrad. " Shutup Maxwell. I do not answer to onnas."  
  
* WHAM!!! *  
  
Wufei reeled back from the powerful blow. And, once he regained his footing, stared wide-eyed at the woman who nolonger seemed so small and powerless to him.  
  
Sere watched as his onyx eyes registered his newly found respect for her, though she knew he would probably never admit it. But it was there and that was all she cared about.  
  
" Wu-man was pegged by a girl! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!. . .*breath*. . .Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! "   
  
Sere turned and glared at the braided clown and waited for him to shutup. Which he did in record time. She turned back to Wufei. " Can you show us to the limo, please? " He nodded his head breifly and started into the crowd.  
  
  
  
Heero pushed through the crowd of people going to and from the spaceport. He really wanted to just pull out his gun and clear a trail for himself but, unfortunatly, that was not an option.  
  
Quatre was supposed to be waiting for him in the limo, but the young aristocrat had obviously forgotten to tell him exactly WHERE the limo was going to be. So here he was, stuck in a crowded spaceport, with absolutely no idea where to go. Wonderful.  
  
" Wu-man! Sere! Wait up!!! " He swung around to see no other than the braided one himself flying after a stern looking chinese man, who was evidently Wufei, and an unidentified woman whom he guessed was 'Sere'.  
  
Heero felt like rolling his eyes at the new low he was about to drop to. Some perfect soldier he was. " Duo! "  
  
  
  
" Duo! " At the sound of his name, Duo turned toward the familiar monotone voice and was amazed to see a tall, lithe, man makeing his way toward him. But there was no doubt about who he was.The mop of chocolate brown hair that looked like it had never been combed and the haunted prussian blue eyes that were so disturbingly empty, left no question about it.  
  
" Heero!!! " He darted over to his longtime freind and stared. " Wow. . .Your taller. . .," Duo poked his arm hesitantly , " And you've built up. "   
  
Heero glared at Duo and watched as his grin grew, if such was possible. "And you have'nt changed a bit!"  
  
" Whose this, Duo? "  
  
Duo grabbed Sere's arm and pulled her closer. "This, Sere, is the famed Perfect Soldier i've told you so much about. " 'So this is Heero Yuy. . .Why does he seem so familiar? ' She thought. A mop of messy chocolate colored hair and a breif flash of cold, prussian blue eyes. . .   
  
" IT'S YOU! " She exclaimed, eyes widening. " Your the guy who plowed into me!"  
  
Heero's face remained stoic, though internally he was searching for a way out. The last thing he wished to do right then was to argue with an angery woman. He spotted a limo, which he guessed was the right one, and started for it. . .Only to be stopped by something attached to his arm. He looked back and saw that it was the woman who held him there.   
  
Sere stared at him for a second. There was just something about those eyes that threw her off. She snapped herself out of it and narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. " You could have at least said sorry. " She practically growled at him.  
  
"Hn"   
  
With that 'comment' he jerked his arm from her and stalked off. She growled and spun around on poor, defencless, Duo. " Get us a taxi! I am NOT rideing with that emotionless jackass!"  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
" Tell me, Duo. How is it that in this WHOLE city, there is NOT ONE DAMN TAXI CAB?!" Sere yelled from her cornor in Quatre's limo.She did'nt notice the large amount of empty space that had acumulated around her dureing her intense rave session.  
  
"Duo. . .um. . .does your . .um . . girlfreind take any medication?" Quatre asked recieveing a VERY intense glare from Sere. " Uh, she's not my girlfreind, Quatre and you'd have to ask her about the other part but I don't think that would be a very healthy choice of action at this point in time." Duo answered ducking from the glass that Sere chunked at them. "STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!!!!". "Like I said, not a smart idea."  
  
Heero stared out his window, listening to the others conversation. ' So she does'nt have a boyfreind. . .interesting. ' He looked at her descreetly. She, by now, had calmed down some and was sitting in the seat in front of him. She stared out the window with her arms and legs crossed, her silver braid fell over her shoulder and coiled into her lap.   
  
' Why would'nt a woman who looks like THAT be unattached?. . .'  
  
' I don't know but its certainly lucky for you! Look at those legs! '  
  
' Who the hell are you? '  
  
' I'm your hormones, you know that thing that makes you notice women.'  
  
' I know that. But why are you here? '  
  
' Because you skipped over me dureing puberty, so I decided to hit you now.'  
  
' Go away.'  
  
' You want her and you know it!'  
  
' I do not!'  
  
' Yes you do.You like her spirit to! She's not like that whiney chick, Relena.'  
  
' I do not find her attractive in any way, shape, or form!'  
  
'. . .'  
  
' . . . .'  
  
' What?. . . Are you gay?'  
  
' NO!!! '  
  
" Hey! Will you stop stareing at me!" Heero snapped out of it and found himself still staring at Sere. Prussian blue and Ice blue clashed for a moment before they looked away.  
  
'Oooo I DEFINATLY felt something click there!'  
  
' Shutup!'  
  
Heero let himself sigh slightly and closed his eyes. I was going to be one LONG mission.  
  
Sere tryed desperatly to ignore the speed at which her heart was raceing. How was it that she felt this way around him? As though she had seen him before, when she KNEW she had'nt. She had to be going insane. That was the only answer. She looked over at him again and quickly looked away as her heart sped up again.  
  
' This is going to be a VERY long mission.'  
  
Okay, sorry if it seems a little rushed but were changing internet services the 28th or 29th and I REALLY wanted to get this out before then, plus I have goat shows all this week. -_-; I hate how everything seems to happen at once! I will be back VERY soon so you won't have to wait very long for my next chapter ( which I hope will be long) so stay with me! Please continue to reveiw!  
  
P.S. If anything in this chapter or any chapter offends you, GET OVER IT! It's just a STORY! It's nothing personel against anybody!   
  
-PerfectSoldierGirl 


End file.
